


Prove It

by iwillrunforever



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, might continue if i feel like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillrunforever/pseuds/iwillrunforever
Summary: The Master is never sweet. He doesn’t care. And he would definitely never put himself in danger to help someone else. Never.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> requested on my tumblr @ficklefics! check it out and send in some requests!

The two of you are sprinting towards the TARDIS, dodging lasers and projectiles as you went. You’re so focused on the doors ahead of you that you don’t notice the woody vine that was perfectly placed to wrap itself around your foot, sending you sprawling into the dirt. Instantly the Master’s hand was grabbing yours and pulling you up. He was practically dragging you along, but even when you caught up with him, he didn’t let go of your hand. You stumble into the TARDIS together and the doors slam shut. Only then did he let go of your hand and collapse against the doors, panting. You start laughing, mostly from the strange mix of adrenaline and relief, but also from the complete absurdity of the Master’s harsh façade falling, even for that brief moment. You grin at him then make your way towards the console. He notices.  
“What?” He follows you, taking up position at the console and taking the two of you away from the extremely hostile planet.  
“What?” You ask, not sure what he’s asking you.  
“What are you smiling for?” You shrugged, trying and failing to wipe the grin off your face.  
“Dunno.” You keep watching him as he fiddles with the controls, still smiling. Despite everything, the cruel words, the manipulation, the utter bastard he was, it seemed that the Master may have a soft spot for you. This lasts a few minutes, him pacing the TARDIS muttering to himself and you watching, a goofy smile still stuck on your face.   
“Right.” He huffs, dragging his hand down his face and stopping in front of you. “Please, stop smiling at me like that. I’m not sure what will happen if you keep doing that.” He gives an exasperated laugh. You take a step closer, your smile only growing.  
“Is that a threat or a promise?” Something behind his eyes darkens, his head dipping, almost glaring at you, but there’s a crooked smile that stops you from being scared – or too scared at least.  
“What do you want it to be?”  
You stand on the tips of your toes and whisper into his ear: “Guess.”   
“Do you really want to test me, (Y/N)?” The sound of your name on his lips sends a shiver down your spine. His hands grab your waist and spin you around, pressing your back against the console. The sudden movement makes you instinctively grab his shoulders for security, hands clinging to the soft fabric of his jacket. You don’t let go.   
“And what if I do?” You should be scared. But you’re excited. The closeness of your bodies, the feeling of his breath against your skin, the heat emanating from him. One hand grips your jaw, firm but not bruising.  
“Then you should be ready for whatever comes next.” It’s barely a murmur. Something about his voice just… You can’t explain the feeling that it sends rushing through your body, through your veins, like a drug. You let out a shaky gasp, still grinning.

“Who says I’m not?”


End file.
